Battered & Bruised
by HunterWithFeathers
Summary: After 8x23. Dean and Cas have finally got it on! But there's something wrong. Since Sam died, Dean had taken to drinking copious amounts of alcohol and Dean was a mean drunk. Warning: Violence.


**Hey, hello! Okay, so here's another destiel fic! I got the idea from a conversation I was having with a friend today. I was telling him about a fic I read when Danisnotonfire abuses AmazingPhil and he tried to make me think it was actually real (he's evil, right?) and I thought I'd make him think Dean abuses Cas. I hope you like it :) Reviews would be A-MAY-ZING! xo**

* * *

Everything used to be good. Dean, Sam and I... But it all went to shit when Sam died. Well, it was never _perfect_ but we managed. When Sam died, Dean couldn't cope with anyone or anything. The only thing he relied on nowadays was the alcohol. Dean often sat in the bunker drinking whiskey till the early hours of the morning. Now and again I'm stupid enough to waltz on in, if I do one thing he doesn't like, he'd beat me. Sometimes a punch. Sometimes a scratch. It's never too severe. I love Dean, with all my heart and I know he loves me back. He's just been struggling without Sam. It's understandable why he turned to the alcohol... I just wish he wasn't such a mean drunk.

Right now I'm huddled up behind a chair in a far corner of the bunker. I'm hiding away from Dean and the beating I'm sure to receive. It's one of those delightful nights when Dean is so pissed he can hardly walk straight. He's like this most of the time but when he's not, we'd be fine. We'd snuggle up, watch a film, eat pie. Everything would seem good again. But then he'd think of Sam and out comes the whiskey. As I sit and think of all the good times we've had as a couple, I caress one of the newly developed bruises on my left arm. I could probably name the reason for every scar, cut and bruise on my newly-human body. The one on my arm, that was when Dean punched me for dropping his bottle of whiskey after he told me to bring it to him. Oh, and these small bruises on my neck, that's from the time Dean shoved me against the wall and throttled me until I begged him to stop. I now know never to speak of Sam's death in front of Dean ever again.

Dean isn't a bad guy, he's a very good guy who's had many bad things happen in his life. Me? Well, I just happen to be the punching bag he takes it all out on. Right now, Dean's searching every nook and cranny of the bunker to find me... and most likely kill me. This time I crossed the line; I fought back.

**FLASH BACK**

"Dean..." Castiel shuffled into the large room at the front of the bunker. Dean was sat at the table, glass in hand. He'd already drunk half a bottle of the stuff. It took everything for Cas to actually talk to Dean whilst in this state.  
"What!?" Dean snapped back, not even bothering to look his partner in the eye. "D-don't you think you've had enough for one night?"  
"Hey, it's my life, I decided how much I want to drink! If it really bothers you that much, go do some angel shit... Oh wait, poor ickle Cassie and his friends got kicked to the curb." **Too far**, Cas thought to himself.  
"Shut up Dean!" Dean actually turned to look Cas in the eye. Castiel could see the anger fill Dean's cheeks. "Excuse me?" Dean replied. **No!** Cas thought, **this is my turn to shout at you. **"I said shut up. You better listen to this Dean Winchester 'cause I'm only saying it once. I know you're using alcohol to wash away your emotions but you have _no_ right to take all your shit out on me! Sam's death was not my fault! Now I've risked my life too many times to count to save your sorry ass, and you repay me by beating my senseless for every stupid mistake I make! I won't take it anymore Dean! Either you stop or I'll go!" Castiel's eyes widened in horror at what he just did. He didn't stick around to watch Dean react. Cas quickly turned and sprinted out of the room, into a random room of the bunker and curled up behind a chair.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

"CASTIEL!" I could hear Dean shout. He was close. I wonder what the punishment will be for this; a broken arm... or neck. I've never shouted at Dean like that, well not since the abuse began. A blanket of gold spread through the room as Dean slowly creaked the door open. "Cas, buddy, are you in here?" Strange, he doesn't seem angry at all. "C'mon dude, I'm not gonna hurt you." I don't know whether to trust him, he's drunk and could easily be lying, but for some odd reason it sounds like he might actually just want to talk. Hesitantly, I crawl out from behind the old, dusty chair and step into the light where he can see me. "Cas. Finally!" Dean took a step towards me and out of instinct I instantly step back. "I just wanna talk. No hitting. I swear"  
"I really wish I could trust you Dean, it's just evidence shows that you're not really the talking type." Regret was written all over his face. I shouldn't be scared of _him,_ he's the love of my life. Dean raised his hands in front of him, "I'll keep my hands where you can see them. I promise, just talking." He began to walk towards me again. I hesitated but didn't back away. As soon as he reached me, he pulled me into a hug. I took me a minute to comprehend the situation; that he was hugging me and not beating the life out of me; but I soon raised my own, surprisingly steady arms, and welcomed the hug. Dean burst into tears on my shoulder, mumbling things into my trench coat, "I-I'm so sorry i-it got so out of co-control. I didn't m-mean for this t-to happen. I didn't kn-know how to c-cope with any of th-this sh-shit." I pull out of the hug and place my hands either side of Dean's face, using me thumb to wipe the tears away. "Dean. I love you. Even if the abuse didn't stop, I'd still love you. But it has to stop. I... I can't handle it any more. I forgive you, I do. But, Dean, if it doesn't stop, I'm leaving. For good. "  
"I promise. Cas, just don't leave o-okay! I've lost so many people, I j-just can't l-lose you!" I pull Dean into another tight hug, whispering soothing words into his ear. "I'm not going anywhere Dean. I'm going to help you through this, okay?" Dean lifted his head, nodded in agreement and planted a loving kiss on my lips. "I love you" he mumbled in-between kisses.  
"I love you too Dean."

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

Since that night, the one when we spoke about everything, Dean hasn't touched the alcohol. Maybe he was scared he'd get too drunk, do something that would cause to me leave. I'm not sure, but there is one thing I'm one hundred percent sure of; I've finally got my hunter back.


End file.
